X-Men:Discovered
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Cynthia is taken away from her family because of what she is,mutant.Over the years of painful training and not trusting both humans and e then finally makes her last and final attempt to escape.When she's found by Raven in the gardens of the Mansion,what will Cynthia think when they offer her sanctuary in their home?Will her fears overcome her mind,or will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

It was 1945 and we were forced out of Italy. I had no idea why though. Me, Ma, Pa, and my lil' brother Victor had packed our bags and made our way to the car that'll take us to the airport, then that'll take us to America. That's until many men in uniforms came running at us with guns pointing at us. They all spoke too quickly for me to understand, but when one of them grabbed me, and started taking me away from my family, I screamed. All my parents did was give me an ashamed look, whereas my brother was crying out for me but was held back by Pa. I never understood at the time why they did what they did. I don't think that I'll ever will.

1962

The men did take me to America but not the city or town that my family was. Argentina I think it was called. Well were I was at least. They took me to onto this submarine. Once inside they lead me to a man and introduced me and this Shaw character. I tilted my head in wonder of why I was here. "Hello Cynthia. I have heard of your abilities, with what you can do it's remarkable." I cringed at the way he said this and the desired look in his eyes. "Don't be shy now. Come on show me." I took a deep breath as I took two steps in front of Shaw. I stared into the depths of his cold eyes, and then my eyes changed to pitch black. 'Whoever told I was afraid are wrong. You and your people are the ones who should be afraid.' I spoke monotone in his mind. He smirked knowing that's not all to my powers. 'Come on you can do better than that.' He was taunting me. I went to try another one of my mutations until there was a jerking motion like the submarine was trying to be pulled.

I took this as my chance to escape. I lifted the guards up and threw them at Shaw. I ran and imagined myself in the water. As I felt my clothes stick to me and my hair slick I knew it finally worked. After all those hard and difficult years of training and humiliation of being a side show freak. Everything as finally paid off. I was swimming towards the land and coughed up salt water that I swallowed. Step one is now checked off of my list. Now find shelter. I told myself as I made my way into a city. What I had overestimated was my fatigue. My body sore and exhaustion threatening to consume me, but I was stubborn. I kept moving using my senses to make sure nobody was after me. Then I saw a huge Victorian aged Mansion. No lights were on inside so I snuck into the backyard to find a garden. My legs had finally given out and I landed hard on the trail in the garden letting the darkness consume me.

 ** _"_** ** _Ma why are they taking away Cynthia? Mama? Papa do something?!" My baby brother pleaded as tears streaked his baby face. When Ma and Pa made no move just opened the door waiting for him to get into the cab. "Victor! Never forget me, I love you baby brother!" I yelled at him as I felt my tears coming down as the men tugged on my arm harder. I heard Victor say the same back and he was now out of my sight._**

Bright light had shone on my face. I groaned and rubbed my eyes only to feel thin silk sheets fall from the movement. That's when I had finally realized that I wasn't outside in the garden. Instead I was inside the Mansion and in somebody's room because, I saw a frame of a beautiful blonde. I slipped out of the bed to see I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I was actually glad to be ridden of those damn prison suits. But just to be safe I used my mind to see who was in the house. I saw her, she's a mutant. 'Who are you?' I spoke in her mind making her jump in surprise. Then she relaxed a bit and walked up stairs. 'I was wondering the same about you.' Was the last thing spoken of when she entered the room I was in.

"Is this your room?" She shook her head. "You don't have to hide your mutation from me, just saying." I spoke as she gave me a wide-eyed look. "My name is Raven." She changed the subject raising her hand. I thought she was going to smack me as I flinched pulling my arms around my head. She stepped back at my reaction. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. Here." She spoke softly as she changed into her blue form. I wasn't as tense anymore and that seemed to make her happy. "What's your name?" I sat on the bed. "Cynthia." I raised my hand and she shook it. "Very nice to meet you. So you're a mutant too…I already know that you can read minds, but what else can you do?" She asked sitting next to me. "I can teleport, control others thoughts and emotions. I can also identify others mutations." I finished and saw the look on her face. "You have to meet Charles. Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway and into an office.

"Charles." Raven said getting his attention away from his papers. When he saw Raven he smiled sweetly at her, but when he spotted me his defenses went up. "Raven, how is our guest?" He nodded his head my direction. 'I'm capable thank you.' I spoke breaking through his defenses. He looked at me, I was expecting him to be angry, but no. He was amused. "A telepath hmm?" Raven this time jumped up and down making me notice that she's back to her other blonde form. "That's not it Charles. She can teleport, control peoples thoughts, emotions, and find out what mutant has what kind of power." She spoke very excitedly making Charles even more intrigued. I was starting to get hungry so without either of them noticing I had found the kitchen in my mind. I appeared there and rummaged through the fridge. It wasn't till thirty minutes later that multiple footsteps came down. I turned around with the milk in one hand and a bowl in the other. Charles and Raven both looked relieved that I was still here. I shrugged and went to grab the cheerios. After I got that done I sat at the island all the while they just stared at me. I spoke to them both in my mind.

'Oh no it's totally cool. Stare away like I'm a fucking circus freak!' They both flinched. Raven walked out of the room feeling embarrassed but Charles stayed. 'You're not a freak.' I ignored him but didn't block him out of my mind as I ate. Everything was silent until a tall man walked into the room. "Ah Erik! Meet Cynthia." I looked at Erik and wasn't fazed by the suspicious look in his eyes and the distrust. "Hello." I said simply as I moved to put the bowl in the sink. I went to walk away until both Erik and Charles yelled to me. I looked back at them to see the blood trail. I looked to see the large gash that's bleeding though the bandage that's on my left leg. "oh darn!" I said frustrated. "I'll get Raven." I stopped Erik. "No need, just get me a mirror." He nodded his head and left. I went to my original spot. So much for the teleportation… I thought to myself as I took off the bandage. There was another mutation that I hadn't told Raven or Charles. I raised my hand over the wound and closed my eyes to see if there was anything stuck or got inside because of the size of the gash. There are metal shards.

I grunted in frustration. "Erik I need you to pull the metal shards out of my leg." He looked at me stunned that I knew his mutation, but recovered quickly. "It's going to hurt." I rolled my eyes but nodded my head knowingly. "Trust me when I say I've had worse happen to me." Everything seemed to stand still. Then the sharp pain and the gushing blood came. I held in a blood curling scream, breathing in and out slowly. "It's all out." I looked up to see the sharp tiny metal shards in his left hand. "Thank you." I breathed out. I looked down and set my hand on the now gushing gash on my leg. Closing my eyes I imagined my muscles and skin reconnecting. I reopened my eyes to see both the men staring at me wide eyed. "You have a strong healing factor." I shrugged. "I wouldn't call it strong. But yeah I do. Well thanks for your hospitality but I gotta get going." I said as I made my way to the door. Raven was sitting on the couch and jumped to her feet seeing me. Charles and Erik had followed me. "Wait! Where are you going?" Erik asked as I looked through a bunch of car keys. "I am going as far away from Shaw as possible. Before he catches me again." I looked back to see Erik's face turn cold, making me confused. "What?" "You know where he is?" I glared at him by the way he had asked me. "No. All the more reason I'm not safe here." I finally found a car key I reconigzed and went to open the door when Erik spun me around.

On instinct I punched him in the throat and flipped him on his back. When I relized what I did my face went red from embarrassment. "Sorry it's instinct…." When he held up his hand I stopped talking. He got up and walked back into the kitchen. Raven and Charles walked up to me with sympathy in their eyes. "Come. Let's sit down and just talk. Then if you choose to you can go." Charles said convincing me. I sat in between them both. I breathed out and started telling them what had happened from Italy all the way up to now. Raven hugged me making me jump a bit but I relaxed and hugged her back. "You won't get captured again Cynthia. We can help you." I cut her off by standing up. "Last time that was said I had to watch as Shaw and his mutant 'friends' rip them apart in front of me." I started remembering their screams and tears were about to over flow. 'I just sat there and didn't do a damn thing about it. Just nothing..' 'You were young Cynthia.' I looked back at Charles in disbelief and scoffed at him. "I know I could've done anything, but instead I just sat there and let their organs hang from their bodies! Even the fucking children!" I started yelling more and more. I showed him vivid images of the bodies and the children. 'Calm yourself Cynthia.' It was barely above a whisper before I realized it was Charles soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I-" Tears poured out and I have never felt so weak. I fell to my knees and balled my eyes out. Raven came to my side hugging me and whispering to me soothing words. I gripped her tan leather jacket and held on. "Here." I heard Charles and pulled back to see him holding a box of tissues. I started to realize something and laughed as I wiped my eyes with the tissues. "A simple act of kindness. She was right." I spoke as Raven sat me back on the couch. "Who?" She asked. I smiled in fond memory. "Scarlet was her name. She was my trainer, well more like a mother to me. She's the wisest woman I will ever know in this cruel unforgiving world. After all the brutal beatings and trainings, she'd be there to help heal the wounds physically, and mentally. She would always say a simple act of kindness will make the biggest impact on the world. Her mutation was anything that involved green vines, trees, earth things mostly." I explained and lay my head back and rest my eyes. "She does sound like a wise woman." Raven agreed.

"That is until you piss her off." We all laughed and I even heard Erik laughing. "Really though, I think we can help you control these powers of yours." Charles looked at Raven proudly like a big brother would a little sister. I looked between them hesitantly. "You'll help me control my fears?" I finally asked as my eyes landed on Charles. He nodded his head with a confidant smile. I smiled back unsurely. "Just understand and be patient with me. I have been only around people who were prepared to kill me whenever I would fail with my training lessons." Charles set a hand on my shoulder. 'Don't worry. This will be a safe haven. We protect each other.' It felt like a weight lifted off of my shoulders. 'No more running.' I thought as I let out a relieved sigh. "I'll let you borrow my cloths." Raven said as she ran upstairs. 'Yes no more running, Cynthia.' I laughed as did Charles and Erik came into the room with an ice pack on his throat. He rolled his eyes knowing that we were speaking through our minds. "It's going to be a long day." Erik croaked out making me throw a sympathy smile his way.

 **A/N**

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I was shaking as I was being led into a dark musky room. "Now now Cynth. Haven't I done so much for you? Then why must you be so difficult." The man sighed as he set his drink on the side table. He gets up making me flinch. "I-I'm sorry mister. Truly I am trying me hardest." He had stopped his movements and looked down at me. "Oh little one….I don't think that you believe that." He snapped his fingers and a soldier brought in a boy but his head was covered by a sack. "Turn lights on." He commanded. Blinding lights shone making me cover my eyes. Whimpering was heard, familiar whimpering. I uncovered my eyes to see the man take off the sack off of the boys head. It was my brother Victor. "W-W-Why is he here?!" I yelled at the man as he just chuckled. "In order for you to truly be exceptional and be a survivor. We cannot afford….Distractions." He then ripped my brother's throat out. Tears streaming down my face as I screamed. Everything in the room went dark._**

 ** _I found the man and the three soldiers in the room trying to escape, but couldn't. 'You want me to be more Exceptional and be a Survivor? I'll show you.' I whispered deadly into all their minds. I blinked once and their blood splattered everywhere in the room even on my face. I smiled in satisfaction, but then I heard more screams making me panic…_**

I woke up to everything in the room both already smashed to the ground and still floating. My hands started shaking making me frustrated. I had to reach out to someone in the mansion otherwise I'd wreck the entire room. 'CHARLES…..RAVEN…..ERIK…please I need help!' I felt tears coming down my face as nobody were responding back, and my mind kept on going back to my brother's throat being ripped out. I hadn't realized that I was screaming until everything that was floating broke. When I looked up I saw Raven, Charles, and Erik at the door frame eyes widened. I wiped away the tears and looked down ashamed and embarrassed. "Raven, continue making breakfast and Erik help her out. We'll be down in a moment." They did as they were told and Charles had shut the door.

'Talk to me Cynthia.' My hands started to shake again and I was trying so hard to get it to stop. "I was back in a facility. This man that was the one, who was testing on me, had somehow found my younger brother Victor. He wasn't a mutant, just a human. He looked to be twelve when I saw him. The man ripped his throat out right before my…eyes.." The images started coming back and the shards were floating in the air. That's when I felt arms around me. I looked up to see Charles with tears of his own. I hugged him back tightly. 'I'm very sorry this has happened to you and for what happened to your brother.' I nodded into his chest. 'I killed the man and those three soldiers that were in the room just watching it happen.' I pulled back to see his expression. I again expected see the disgust in his eyes and for him to boot me out. What I saw surprised me. He had a serious face on but his eyes were sincere. "Thank you for telling me. I know it's difficult to tell someone this." He spoke softly and held his hand out as he got up. 'Raven's done with making breakfast, if you're hungry.' I looked around to still see glass on the ground. "You go ahead I need to clean up my mess." I pointed out and he too looked around. "Mind if I watch?" I chuckled as did he but I saw the anxious look in his eyes.

"Okay." He sat down and I started putting glasses, mirrors, and other items back together. Once finished I turned around to see this glint in his eyes. He looked at me and smiled brightly making me blush and look down. I held out my hand to him and I saw that he looked at me bemused. "Let's go….I'm getting hungry.' I spoke still staring at the floor. Once his hand reached mine I held it firmly, feeling really safe. 'Strange…' I thought as I stared at our hands. "What's strange?" I jumped at the closeness we were. "N-N-Nothing." I said and walked out Charles following close behind with an amused look. "You're like a kitten." He said when we got our breakfast. "How am I like a kitten?" I raised a brow as did Erik. Raven looked at me having the same look as Charles. "Well Kitties got claws." Raven spoke and I did a kitty paw and grr at her. Everyone laughed well all except Erik. "Are we going to talk about what happened in your room?" My smile faded. "Have you always been such a ball buster, or did you just start to be one when I came?" I glared at him and he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Erik." Charles said in a warning tone. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and when that was done Erik went into the other room. "You and Erik have a similar past." I looked curiously at Charles, and nodded for him to continue. "He got separated from his mother during the cold war. Later on Shaw; the man that you've spoken of; brought in his mother and shot her when he didn't do what he wanted him to do." It's a sad story don't get me wrong but our only connection is Shaw. Nothing else. I looked at the seat where Erik used to be sitting in. I got up and transported into the room Erik went to.

Erik's back was turned to me not knowing I was even behind him. My eyes turned black as I showed him images of my nightmare and even shared my feelings. I heard a sharp gasp from him and he turned around to seem my black eyes. "Remember this Erik, you didn't get to see a family member get torn apart. Yours got a quick and painless death." "SHE BEGGED FOR HER LIFE!" "And my brother NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO BEG FOR HIS!" I yelled back at him. He knows that I know that I'm right. "Leave." I did as I was told and transported outside in the gardens; the part of the mansion where I had passed out three days prior. "Cynthia?" I heard my name and turned around to widened my eyes. Victor was standing there a chunk of his throat hanging. 'It's all in your head.' I repeated in my mind, ignoring him as he kept calling out to me.

"Cynthia what'd you do to Ma and Pa?" I held my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tightly. Then I heard Charles and transported to his room. Yes I realized he had on only a towel around his waist but hey it's an emergency. "Charles I need your help. I need you to get Victor out of my mind. I kept seeing him in the gardens and –" "Cynthia you hurt our family!" I slowly tuned to see Victor's eyes were black and his wound on his neck already starting to rot. The smell hit my nose. 'Close your eyes Cynthia.' Charles spoke calmly and set his hand on my shoulder. "I can still hear him in my head… Asking about what I had done to my parents. I hadn't done anything. They were the ones that just let the government take me away!"

Charles nodded but repeated himself once more. I finally did as he said to. 'Now try and remember a

time when you had no worries. Make yourself a safe haven in your mind Cynthia. One that only you are allowed to go into.' That's when I smelled the ocean and felt the sand. I opened my eyes to see amused baby blues. I looked around to see that I had transported both of us to a beach. "I never transported another person with me before." I said amazed but saw the uncomfortable look on his face. "Oh hahaha I forgot that you only had a towel on. I'm sorry." I laughed out the last part. "You needed help with your mind, it's alright. You just need to confront your fear." I raised a brow at him. 'And what exactly do I fear?' He looked at me for a moment. 'Your family and the others that have taken you in before; When you've escaped other times; You're afraid that it's going to happen again.' I sighed and nodded. He was right. For once somebody else that wasn't Scarlet was right.

"Thank you." "You're welcome. Now I'd very much love to get back to my room." He walked really close to me, making me blush at the way his wet hair was. "Cynthia?" He snapped me out of my trance. I held his hand and imagined being back in his room. To my surprise it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few months since I've been here and they've kept their word about helping me control my fear. Even Erik wanted me to help each of them hand to hand combat since I threw a good one at his throat. It irked me but I helped them. They became people whom I felt I should protect with my life, good or bad I didn't care. I knew Erik would sooner or later break off from the group including Raven. I never told any of them but I've thought the same. I mean after this is all over when Shaw is gone I'm a free woman. I could go back to my home country, or go pretty much anywhere and live off the grid.

Footsteps makes me jolt up making the book in my hand tumble to the floor. Charles came in looking at me funny. "Why are you in here?" he yawns making me relax a bit. "Well while you three left I have nothing else to do but train and read." I picked up the book and set it back on the desk. "Aren't you tired?" I was taken aback a bit but regained my composure. "Not lately." He stared back at me making me raise an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head at me and drags me down the halls. "What are you doing?"

"You need sleep." I shook my head at him. "Uh no I don't." "Yes you do." I bit my lower lip debating if I should tell him what I've been dreaming of since they left. I found myself in Charles room and he just goes under his covers and pats the empty side. "Come on, love." I stiffen as he said this. 'He's just tired. He's just tired. He's just tired.' I repeated in my head as I sat on the bed. He turns to me and raises a brow. "get under the covers." I did as told and next thing I know he uses me as a pillow!

"Uhm… Professor?" Nothing but his soft breathing was responding. I could feel his hold tighten on me making me blush now because, literately his face is in my chest. I wanted to slip away but can't. I decided to just chill and put my right hand in his hair and my left on his back. I heard him mumbling something. "…Cynthia…" I had to hold in a laugh as I played with his hair.

I didn't know what time it was but it was morning indeed. His arms did loosen as I slip out finally. I used his bathroom and when I came back out I see him jolt awake. His face was priceless. "Don't worry Charles I just played the part of being your teddy bear." He looked a bit relieve wich stung a bit. Wait what?! I rolled my eyes and went to look out the window. 'She looks so beautiful.' I tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on my face. I pretended to drop something and bent over to pick up said item, giving Charles a good view of my ass. I kept hearing his dirty thoughts about me making a blush creep up. Without even knowing I transported to the beach.

'Damn my shyness…' I thought as I let out a sigh. I slipped off my shirt and dove into the ocean. Feeling refreshed I flashed to my room. After getting dressed I appeared into the kitchen scaring Sonic Boom and Blondie sputtered his cereal making Raven laugh. "Morning!" I announced just as Erik came in. I hugged him and Raven in greeting but felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to meet baby blue eyes. "Why's your hair wet?" Erik asked making me break away from Charles to answer him. "I went for a swim." I shrugged as he gave me a really look. Later that day Charles seemed to either be advoiding me or too busy to even smile (speak through mind) to me.

Raven noticed this too and decided I needed to take out my frustrations on a punching bag. Which now leads to my bloodies knuckles. "I told you the tape on knuckles thing doesn't work on me." I smirked guiltily at Raven as she continued to scold me. "You need to have more control on you irkiness." "Irkiness?" I laughed and she tried to give me a serious face but too busted up laughing. Once the tape was off She held onto me as I made us appear in the kitchen where the first aid was. Just as she opened the box Charles and Hank walk in. "Whoa! Did you get in a fight with a bear?" I laughed but then hissed as Raven pressed the alcohol cloth to my knuckles. "I'll get some pain killers." Hank left and Raven had to find something I couldn't remember.

Charles finally appeared in front of me staring at my knuckles. "Why aren't you healing yourself?" I forgot but I can't tell him that. "Too exaughsted." I looked up at him and I see the concern in his eyes. "You were reading my mind weren't you?" "When?" I tilted my head confused. "Two days ago." I knew when I was just wondering if he knew what he was talking about. "Well why else would I bend over?" I whispered for only him to hear. His breath hitched slightly and his eyes intensified. He was so close our noses were touching. 'Raven's coming.' I spoke and he leaned back as she indeed came back. With hands bandaged and doped up on pain killers I was feeling pretty great.

Everyone got better with their trainings both mental and physically. It was close to the time to face Shaw. Until…. "The hell do you mean I can't come with you?!" I could feel my eyes change to pitch black. Charles, Erik, Raven, and a human military lady were telling me the plan but I wasn't in any part of it. "Look you're apart of Shaw's mutant experiments. It's for safety reasons that you are not coming." She spoke with high authority making my skin boil. "So what? You ALL think that I'm just going to go crawling back to that sorry excuse for a human! After EVERYTHING I've been through?" I sent a hurt look at my so called family. "So much for trust." I spoke coldly sending shivers down their spines.

"Cynthia-" I glared at the human eyes black as items in the room start to float. 'Cynthia stop!' he spoke sternly but also with guilt. I turned back to him my eys never changing but tears streaming down my face. I could feel him try and control my body. "You've all were a family to me. I thought I had your trust just as you've had mine. Goodbye…" I heard Raven yell for me but I disappeared from sight.

(Raven POV)

"No Cynthia Wait!" I tried getting through to her but it was too late. Once gone all items in the room fell. Tears fell down my face. I turned to Erik and he gives me a knowing look. He left the room to see if she's at the beach her safe place. I turned to Charles to see his eyes about to shed tears too but he didn't allow them to. "She's block me from her mind. Let's hope she is at the safe place." I nodded but glared at the human. "You should have let us tell her! You have no idea what you've done." She rolled her eyes at me and I turned to leave the room.

Me and Erik didn't find her at the beach she's usually is at. "We need to get back and start our misson." I nodded knowing that we have to do the right thing. "After though we have to find her, Erik. She's apart of our family." He nodded agreeing with me and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

I sucked in a sharp breath as I appeared at the beach where the fight had happened. The destruction and the blood that was still on it's sands. I came too late. I screamed out blaming myself that Erik, Raven, and Charles were no family. I need to find them. I thought to myself as I closed y eyes. I reopened them to see myself at a window looking down at Charles and Moira. Charles is now in a wheel chair making me blame myself even more that I couldn't protect my only family. They kissed… I hadn't noticed the window glass cracking until they stopped kissing. I turned away feeling all pity and sorrow replaced by the betrayal that I felt when I wasn't allowed on the mission.

I transported back to my room and packed everything else that I hadn't packed yet. I heard a knock that made me jump. I look up to see Havoc. "Hey. Where ya going?" I looked down at my suitcases then back at him. "Away for a while…" He looked at me worriedly and tried to say something but was stopped. In fact everything did. "Please don't leave Cynthia…" I felt even more rage as I heard the pleading in his voice. I turned to see that he was standing in front of me. I peeked back at the cracked window to see him still down there, in the wheelchair looking right at me. "Erik do this to you, or was it your lovable cuddly soldier?" I spoke to him in a mocking tone as I turned around.

He didn't find any of this entertaining. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked back to see him inching closer to me. "Charles has this ever occurred to you that I loved you not only as a friend, but as something more." He stopped walking to me giving me a confused look. I scoffed. "Of course not." I spoke grabbing my bags and brushed past him. Only to have him grab my arm. "I know you still feel anger towards me for not letting you come with us. I am truly sorry about that." I saw his eyes beginning to get watery. 'I already forgiven you for that, but I can't live with you anymore. Not since you fell in love with someone else.' with that I dissapeared.

I went to Washington DC… Only to find out something horrifying….

3rdPOV

There was a little man who is a scientist. Studying about the mutants and their genetic pools. "So you're telling me that we have her?" The soldier standing next to him nodded yes. "Take me to her cell." He did as he was told and brought him to the pentagon. "She was caught looking through the experimental files that you have conducted. She's place in a different room as Magneto though." The scientist waved his hand at that. "I'm more curious about her. She can teleport, read and talk through minds, mind control, and she and tell what kind of mutant has what power. That my friend is a jackpot!" The soldier nodded as they finally got to the pentagon, and were led to Cynthia's cell.

It was dark.. just like when I had killed those three soldiers and the Russian scientist. I have no idea how long I've been in here for. I haven't eaten in what feels like months hell even years. To say I am pissed is an understatement. I heard footsteps walking around above me. I couldn't teleport anywhere because all I felt like all I have known is this darkness. "Here she is. We don't turn on the lights other wise she'll know where she is." I looked up right where the voice had come from. "What's up with her eyes?" "That's part of her mutation. I think it's like that when she is pissed." I crackled a dry laugh. "You have no idea." I whispered deadly to them. "I'd like to experiment on her." "Sorry can't."

"And why not?" "You're not the president nor apart of any official higher ups. Now you both can leave." Te foot steps sounded angry as they left. I laid back on the pillows that I was given on the floor, and closed my eyes to have a familiar dream.

 _ _I was standing in a room. The room had a bathroom connected to it and a bedside table with a frame of a blonde. There was a man under the covers of the bed. Something was telling me that he needed my comfort. I walked to his side and moved his hands from his face. Steel blue eyes stared back at me. I wiped away the tears that kept coming. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" I asked concerned. He looked back at me in shock. "Cynthia?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Who's that? Is she the one who makes you cry?" I was trying to figure out when he looked at me like I was crazy. "Wait. Do you not even recognize me?" I slowly shook my head no. "I'm Charles Xavier. Do you know who you are?" I nodded my head as I told him. "I am prisoner 6792." His face instantly was mortified. "What?" He stood up making me jump a bit. "Where are you?" I tried to remember but I feel like I'm being tazed by a thousand bolts whenever I try to. "I can't… remember.."__

I awoke back in the darkness. I rubbed my face trying to make of what just happened. 'Charles Xavier…. He's very handsome..' I thought to myself as I felt my way through the dark that I was trapped in. I fount a tray of food and a slip of paper. I couldn't read it so I threw it over my shoulder and ate my food. That's when a sound of glass braking and a beam of light came out of nowhere. I covered my head wondering what the fuck was going on. Then out of nowhere this guy with silver hair grabbed the back of my head and took me in a elevator.

I had to take a breather. "Cynthia?" I look up to see a man in the same prison suite as me. "Is that my name? Oh good cause I was getting tired of having to memorized my other name." I said sarcastically. The other man though pulled me into a hug. "It's really good to see you alive." I looked at the guy with silver hair and he just shrugged at me. "SO….. names please?" "You don't remember my name or even me?" I shook my head no. "I'm Erik." "And I'm Peter!" I nodded at Peter's quickness. "Okay then." Just as I said that the doors reopened to three guys. One looked like a dork, the other like he could take on over 50 people, and the one in the middle reminded me of the man in my dream.

Well the man that I kept dreaming of just sucker punched Erik in the face. "Whoa!" I yelled and helped Erik up. "Who's she?" The nerdy one asked. I looked up to see all of them staring at me. "Well according to Erik here my name is-" "Cynthia." the middle man spoke. "and who are you three?" "Hank.. and this is-" the man that was about to be introduced fucking kissed ME! I pushed him back away. "Hey! Just because y'all save my ass don't mean you can do what you want with it!" "Charles Xavier…and this is Logan." I nodded to let Hank know that I heard him but still glared at Charles.I mean who the hell does he think he is kissing me like that? We've barely JUST met!…..Right? I decided to ignore Charles for the time being and stuck with Erik. Peter had helped our asses when we were surrounded by guards. He just whipped through them like a tornado. "Holy shit! Great job Silver." I complemented him as I followed Erik out the exit.

We all got on a private jet. I noticed the tension between Erik and Charles. Looking over I see them both looking ready to throw down. I surprised myself when I got up to break up the yelling contest. "What about Cynthia! For gods sake, Charles! Raven and I were the only ones to search for her! And where were YOU?!" That's when pain shot up my skull. I fall onto my knees groaning in pain. **'** ** **BETRAYL!NONONONONONO!'**** Flashes of me standing near a window that's cracking. "Cynthia? Cynthia!" I heard Charles and Erik calling to me as is Logan. "What's hap-happening…to me?" my voice was laced in full on pain and I couldn't stop shaking. As more memories came flooding of when I was younger I hadn't noticed that the Jet was going down. "SOMEONE CALM HER! BRING HER BACK TO THE HERE AND NOW!" Hank warned the three men.

Logan grabbed my face to look him in the eyes. "Hey! Kiddo, listen to me. Take deep breaths, nice and slow. Where do you thin you are right now?" I reopened my eyes and looked around quickly. "Sono in nulla, ma il buio. Una stanza piena di sangue e di organi. Perché sono in una stanza piena di tale morte ?!" Tears started coming down my cheeks. **"** ** **IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"**** I turned to see my little brother Victor standing in the same room as me with his throat ripped out. I screamed as he came nearer. "V-V-Victor…." he smiles at me ever so innocently making my stomach churn.

Charles POV

I didn't know what she meant in her native tongue but when she said her brother's name I knew exactly where she was. "She's reverting back to her nightmares. She must go to her other place. Logan move aside! Erik I need you to be talking to her. Talk about her safe place." Erik nodded and does as I say. "Cynthia! Listen to me. Go to your safe place." She gave him a confused look. "Safe p-place?" She then turns her head to me. "Yes Cynthia. Remember the sounds of the waves, the birds chirping, and the warm sand." I spoke softly to her. My heart swelled when she smiled. "I found it." she spoke in content. She opens her eyes and they are back to normal as is the Jet. Cynthia looks to me then to Erik. Bursting into tears she pulls us in a hug at the same time. "Thank you so much…" she whispered for only the three of us to hear.

Logan went back to his seat as did me and Erik. Cynthia sat near Logan much to my dismay. They started whispering to each other about something. I decided to steer my thoughts back to my game of chess when Erik sat across from me. "She doesn't remember us, Charles." He whispered. "Doesn't that concern you?" I glared at him for asking such a question. "Maybe it's for the best Erik." He looked at me in anger. "Best that she rather remembers her torment back in Italy, and with Shaw?!" We stared at each other for a moment. Having a glaring contest. "We shall see. Chess?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia's POV

I decided to look around the Jet. To find a back room with a bed. "AH Ha!" I exclaimed and jumped on the bed face down. Breathing in the nice fresh sheets, I groaned in sweet bliss. "Heaven… I'm in heaven." I sang while getting undressed. I found in a dresser a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Putting them on I slipped under the sheets. I take this time to think about what has happened so far. I know I recognized Hank, Erik, and Charles somewhere before but everything was still a blur. There's this sudden fear and hurt I keep feeling when I think about them. My brother…. What about my parents? Are they even still alive? So many questions yet no answers to be found. I sighed frustrated at myself. I thought back to when I was first face to face with Charles. 'That kiss gave me a foreign feeling… I never felt that way before…' I thought as I touched my lips. I know that I know him…Somehow…Charles Xavier… I need to think deeper.

I pushed the covers off of myself and sat criss crossed. Closing my eyes I concentrated hard in my memories. I see a beach late at night. My hair is all wet from the ocean. Then I see myself collapsing in a garden as the sunsets. The next scenery shocked me. Erik helped me take out small metal shards that were in my left calf. Where there's now a scar, among many others. I looked so calm…A blonde woman sat on the couch in the other room as I walked in. 'Mutant…' I thought to myself as I look closer at her. 'Raven.' right as that name came to mind I came back to the present. Breathing hard and sweating a bit. My heart rate was beating rapidly too. I went to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. I looked up to see fresh tears running down my cheeks and my eyes are pitch black. Fear struck me, making me scramble and fall on my ass. I screamed alarming the others. Upon entering the bathroom. It was only Erik, Logan, and Charles. "What's wrong?!" Erik asked worried. Logan looked at me in confusion, while Charles stared at the mirror. I looked over to the mirror to see it cracked.

I was shaking out of fear. They all saw this and stayed silent for a few more seconds. "A-Are you afraid of yourself?" Logan asked loud enough for me to hear. I looked up to him and breathed in deeply. "It's been a while since I saw my mutant eyes… They unsettle me." Erik looked heart broken at the last statement as did Charles. Logan nodded and helped me up. Erik checked my head to make sure I hadn't done any damage to it. "I'm okay, really. I was just meditating before all that happened." I waved them off and walked back to bed. I hid under the covers and waited for them to leave the room. I heard all their footsteps leaving and the shut of the door. 'Does this mean I'm broken?' I thought I could handle seeing myself like that. I guess not. With that I fell asleep finally.

I woke up just as we were landing. I stretched out my muscles and got dressed. Walking out I followed the guys off of the jet and into the car. I sat in between Hank and Erik, whereas Logan is in the passenger seat and Charles is driving. Honestly I'd prefer Hank drive or even Logan…just saying. "Where are we going by the way? You all have yet to tell me what the hell is going on." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. Logan turned around and started to explain. I honestly thought he was on drugs at first. But at the mention of Scarlet gave me second thoughts. "She gave me your files on where you would be in this time." I crooked my head to the side. "If she knew then why didn't she come and help me out?" "I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? She's told me about your abilities. Look inside of my head." I looked around in concern but they didn't look worried at all. So I did.

 ** **I opened my eyes and looked around to see only three familiar faces. Scarlet, Erik, and Charles were all staring at this woman, who had this energy coming out of her hands on the slate I was on. I can feel the desperation in this entire room. Even the silver lining of hope. Scarlet was especially looking determined at the door that sealed them inside. 'Scarlet?' I looked at her face to see her looking nearly the same only aged a little bit. She turned her head and smiles brightly at me. 'Hey Cynth. I'm so sorry for not being able to help you back in that year, but you should know that I had been captured. I was brought to an island that had this institution." My eyes widened at the information. 'Now we don't have much time. Go on and talk to Charles.' was the last thing she says before turning back to face the door.****

 ** **Charles. This future Charles in his eyes are still hope. Hope that seems dimmer in my present time. 'Cynthia… I am truly glad to see your beauty again.' My eyes widened at the communication he had in my mind. He chuckled at me, making me blush. "I remember you, him, and Raven all tried to get me over my fears… It never worked though." I say with s bit of shame. "Cynthia, you did get past that fear. It's just that you've forgotten what make you, you. I know that what's happened to you is also my fault. Just know that I never meant to break your trust and hurt you like that ever. I have always loved you. I an only hope that you may forgive me…" A tear rolls down his cheek. I held his cheek and wiped away the tear. My heart clenched at his sad tone. "I'll decide that when I remember." He nods his head, and places his left hand on my forehead. "And I will help you remember it." Everything then went black.****

I pulled back from Logan with eyes wide. "Whoa…" I said and leaned back as much more images came to my mind. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as images and feelings came to me, making me recognize them. Erik and Hank watched me carefully just in case if I would have another episode. I felt at peace though. No rage or anger, but contentment and serenity. "I know who did this to me….trying to erase my memories. Dr. Thrask!" I looked to Logan and he nodded to me. "If we wouldn't have rescued you. Then you would have died there in you cell." Me, Erik, Hank, and Charles looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you. If he had not helped me then…" Charles looked at the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Who helped you with what?" I smiled at him, but never answered him. I whispered the answers to Erik though. He smiled brightly happy that I have my memories fully back intact. Charles narrowed his eyes at me, but continued to drive. We all went over a plan on getting into the conference room meeting that Raven would most likely be in. I suggested staying outside of the building in case anything goes wrong all they have to do is call me in their mind.

We arrived at our destination. I watched them all go on inside while I stayed by the water fountain. I can sense Raven in the conference room already I alerted the men to hurry up. There was nothing but silence the next few minutes. That's when I heard a panic in the conference room. As I look up in time to see Raven jumping out of the window but got a bullet lodged in her leg. She was is in her blue form. I ran to her and covered her with a coat that covers her body. 'It's me Raven.' I felt her eyes on me as I rushed her into the crowd. "Cynthia?" Her voice was filled with joy but also pain cause of her wound. 'Change now! I hear Erik's thoughts and he want you dead.' I stare into her eyes as I communicated this to her. She nodded and changed to an old man. 'We'll meet again. Don't worry.' I assured her with a gentle smile as I teleported back to the fountain to see Hank in his beast form and Erik looking for Raven in the crowds. Hank ripped out of the metal that held him captive. "Hank!" I yelled for him. He looks at me and I telepathically tell him to run and hide until I can find Charles.

He does this as I ran inside the building to find Logan and Charles going down the staircase. "We have to hurry back to the Mansion. I'll go get Hank, meet us at the Jet." I spoke before going after Hank. It didn't take me long to find him through the alleyways. "Come on Hank. We need to get back to the Jet." I held out my hand for him. He grabs it and I teleport us inside the Jet. "Whoa! That was quick." Hank said surprised while I laughed. I sat in the cockpit with him to help him fly back home, seeing as he used up a lot of his energy today. I hoped that Raven is safe and I make a reminder to myself to beat the living shit out of Erik next time I see him.

Just as we got back to the Mansion I was heading up the steps to go to my old room when I heard someone stumble. I ran back to see Charles legs giving out on him. "Charles!" I ran to help him on a chair nearby. "What's happening?" I asked panicked and concerned. Hank looks at me hesitantly before answering. "It's the serum. He needs it in order to walk, but it also effects his mutant powers." I looked at Charles as he just looks to be in more pain. Hank runs off to get the serum for him. "I don't take the serum just for my legs…I take the serum so I won't have to hear __them__." His words stung me like a rusty knife. I try and not to let it show on my features. "Are you kidding me right now?!" I scoffed, Logan gave me a look that meant to let him do the talking. I waved my arms in the air and left to go back upstairs. Men! I swear. I found my old room just as the way I left it. I remember what future Charles told me through Logan's mind. Taking in a slow breath I decide to take a shower. Then take a nap.


End file.
